Two Princes And A Pirate King
by Me And My God Complex
Summary: [AU][If pairing, it will be RoyXEd] When Edward Elric, an 'unofficial prince' joins a pirate crew in order to find his brother, Alphonse Elric, he never expected just how hard it would be. Especially when his past just keeps catching up with him.
1. It All Began Through Fun

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but FMA. Wait...I don't own that either. I'm a hobo.**_

_**A/N: Well, I couldn't resist...I know this is short, but it's a prologue more than a chapter.**_

_**A Pirate's Life for Me**_

_**by Me And My God Complex**_

_**Chapter One: It All Began Through Fun**_

Edward and Alphonse Elric both sighed simultaneously. They glanced at each other, before turning to face the front of the wooden-paneled room. At the head of the long table, King Von Hohenheim was droning on about pirate raids. Needless to say, it bored the two unofficial princes to death.

They sighed together again. This time, when they looked at each other, they both cracked smiles. They knew better to laugh, since the last time had landed them in the dungeon for a week. The two brothers (Alphonse was younger than Edward by a year, but Edward was shorter) were as close as twins, so they tended to do everything together.

Which was why they both sat together at the back of the room, ready for one of the many nobles around the conference table to summon them. Edward and Alphonse worked as servants together in the Royal Palace. They were only simple kitchen servants, or they were in the eyes of the general populace. To their father of course, they were his two bastard children, born of a tavern whore only trying to keep bread in them mouth of her mother. Bam. Unofficial princes.

This got them their own little nicknames for each other, when they were alone. Edward was "His Majesty The Prince" and Alphonse was "His Highness The Prince". It was enjoyable, sometimes, to see kitchen maids hiss about treason when the brothers used these names. It was funny though, how no one noticed Edward and Alphonse's odd similarity to the king. Well, they weren't chosen for their brains --- they were chosen for how to spot mildew and dust.

"Meeting Adjourned." Rang the voice of the King, and Edward and Alphonse both sighed in relief --- and, you guessed it, together. Glancing over his shoulder at the King, Edward grabbed Alphonse's hand and tugged him out of the room, through a servant's door. Their father made no move to stop them, although he'd mentioned wanting to speak to them when the meeting was finished.

"Brother...what about Father? He said he wanted to talk to us..." Alphonse trailed off, giving his brother a worried look as they settled in a little used stairwell in the servant's area. Edward stiffened, before relaxing. He began to tug at his slightly frazzled braid.

"Al. Don't call him 'Father'. He didn't want us. We were a mistake, and he doesn't love us. The only reason were not dead yet is because he feels guilty." Edward said this in a tone that suggested he and his younger brother had been over this many times. Alphonse's shoulders sagged, before he nodded grimly. He forced his brother to turn around, and began to comb the shoulder-length, golden-blond hair with his fingers.

"Okay, your Majesty." Alphonse smiled softly at his older brother's laugh. In his opinion, Edward should laugh more often. He rarely did however, since he took it open himself to look after Alphonse and keep him safe. The twelve year old took the weight of the world on his slim shoulders, and never once indicated the burden was too great.

As Alphonse began to plait the blond's hair, he pouted. "Brother, have you ever considered just leaving your hair down?" Although he couldn't see the scowl, he felt it. Silver-blue eyes widened in poor concealed amusement. His brother was finicky about his hair, whether he cared to admit or not. Edward said it made him look girly, worrying if every strand was in place. "I mean, you'd look taller and more mature."

He hoped the taller part would hit through. Edward considered it a severe insult to be the shorter than his 'baby brother', and hated comments on his stature. Alphonse was four foot nine. Edward was four foot seven.

"And more like a damn girl. Jeez Al. If you want, I'll do a ponytail." This apparently satisfied both parties, so Alphonse undid the plaint, combed the hair again and put in in a high ponytail. When he was finished, Alphonse took the opportunity to admire his work.

"There! Done Brother!" Standing up, Alphonse dusted off the seat of his pants. Unlike his brother, he cared about what people thought of him. The elder of the two stood up as well, stretching. Alphonse took a moment to look at his brother's golden orbs. They were an amazing color.

"What do you wanna do now, Al?" The elder asked, looking around the empty passageway as if some form of entertainment would suddenly pop up. Alphonse frowned for a moment, scratching the back of his neck. Unlike his brother, he kept his bronze-blond hair short. When asked why, he said it was neater than long hair.

"I know!" Alphonse brightened, and began to skip down the tunnel. He waved at his brother, who quickly followed. "Let's go to the Cove." The teen had just named the place they had used to play when they were younger. When upset, worried or bored, the Elric brothers tended to head there.

"Okay. You got the note?" Edward questioned, as they made their way through the warren that was the servants route. "Good." Said the elder, nodding when Alphonse pulled out a paper that had a very eerie resemblance to the Head Of Palace Staff's signature. Alphonse was a master forger—he could copy anyone, given the chance. For two boys trying to sneak into town, it was perfect.

As they headed out the servant's entrance, they flashed the paper, and the weary guards waved them through without much more than a glance. _Really. _Edward thought as they headed down Market Street. _It's a waste of Al's good talent._

"Dozen for a sixty senz! It's a deal! Come here for a dozen buns at sixty senz!"

"Corncob brooms! Amazing for those in need of help when it comes to cleaning!"

"Hey there Miss! Would you like to try these new cosmetics!"

It was the usual hectic day at the Market Place, at the center of Market Street where it crossed with Royal Way Street. Alphonse look happy as he waved at those whom he knew and listened to shopkeepers advertise their wares. Edward, being the solitary person he was, glared angrily at anyone who came too close for comfort and stuck very near to his younger brother.

They turned down Harbour Front Street, which was, as the name suggested, on the Harbour Front. This was the Royal Port, in the First Bay. More noise occupied the air, making Edward grimace as he rubbed his sore ears. Alphonse took the time to say hello to those fishermen he knew, and pet dogs and cats that crossed his path. Edward would impatiently stick to the side, tapping his foot and wishing Alphonse would hurry up, while wrinkling his nose at the fishy smell everywhere.

The Elric brothers had just made it out of the crowds when a cannon blast sounded. There was a small explosion, and panicked screams. The two youngsters turned to see a large pirate ship in the bay. Something about it tickled at Edward's memory, but he shook the feeling off. "Come on Al! We gotta go." He tugged impatiently at the other's sleeve, watching the pirates row ashore.

"But Brother! We can't just leave all the nice people to the pirates!" Protested Alphonse, standing on his toes in order to get a better look. Edward pulled him down, ignoring the younger's protest. He couldn't let Alphonse go running blindly into danger.

"Al, you'll get hurt." He said in a soft tone, nearly unheard admits all the screaming. Alphonse wavered. In his world, innocent people should be helped, but his older brother's word was law. Another boom, and an explosion close of enough to send dust in their face. Alphonse, decision made, took off into the flying debris, face shielded by an arm.

"AL! ALPHONSE!" Yelled Edward, appearing to be actually frightened. He couldn't lose Alphonse. Alphonse was his baby brother. Alphonse was all he had. "ALPHONSE! GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE!"

His voice was drowned out by the screaming, which was getting louder. Edward growled, and tried to push his way through the throngs of people trying to escape the fighting zone. It was no good, because even brute force couldn't get through a mass of frightened people. "ALPHONSE! AL!"

No use. The crowds ended up dragging him along with them, while Edward screamed himself hoarse while keeping an eye out for his younger brother. The large group ended up running to town, leaving Edward sitting crumpled on the road. He stared forlornly in the distance, where he could see the explosions caused by canon fire, and pirates looting and pilfering. "Alphonse..." He mumbled, pushing his now dirty hair out of his face. Only minutes before, Alphonse had been trying to convince him to let it down.

Alphonse. There was a very small chance he would come back. He was only eleven, for as good he could fight. Edward put his face in his hands. _Al...I can't just leave you._ Golden eyes blazed. Edward made his unsteady way to his feet, and set determined orbs on the zone of destruction. That's right. He couldn't leave Alphonse to be killed or taken for slavery. He was the older brother. He had a duty to fulfill.

As he began to stomp down the dirt road, a realization hit him. If he went this way, he'd be seen immediately by the pirates. He'd be dead, and Alphonse wouldn't have anyone. _Wait...the Cove..._ The Cove, Edward knew, was near a sandbar that touched a small island. From that island, one could access solid ground, which, if one followed properly would double on itself to behind the pirates. They had used it before. It was perfectly safe. Perfect.

He turned on one heel, making his way towards the cluster of trees that his the Cove. His mind was so fully occupied on exactly what he would do to the pirates if they'd hurt his baby brother, that it left no room for grief or fear. It also took his mind off of where hen was going. Which, Edward dimly realized as he tripped and fell down on some ever- so-soft sand, might not be a good idea. Cracking one golden eye open, he saw the large rocks he fell over. "Damn rocks..."

Pause for a moment. He WASN'T on sand. It felt more like a bed roll. But who on earth could be here? It was his and Alphonse's place. The only other way to see it was from the large canal which fed into the First Bay. It was rarely used, apart from...

"Pirates." With this realization, he pushed himself to his knees. A large twinge of pain in his ankle indicated he'd sprained it. But that wasn't the major problem here. Facing the sandy cove, he saw that it was full of supplies, bed rolls, and sleeping pirates. _Not my lucky day..Though the sentries haven't seen me. Huh? If they're all sleeping,_ _then this bed roll..._ He glanced down, and his largest fear at the current moment was confirmed. Two very dark blue eyes, which almost appeared black, were staring up at him. The man (whoever he was) had short dark hair, and currently didn't look to happy.

Edward noticed, at this crucial moment, that he was sitting on the pirate. Eyes wide, mouth closed for fear of waking up anymore of them, he attempted to move back, but the pain in his ankle stopped him. The pirate pushed himself up, while smirking, sending Edward tumbling down. As he fell, he felt his bad ankle hit the afore mentioned rocks, and strips of white, blazing crossed his vision. Before he could stop his traitorous mouth, it opened.

"God damn it! STUPID ANKLE! I'LL CUT YOU OFF, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Edward had quite a set of lungs on him. All around him, pirates shot up, grabbing nearby weapons and looking for the cause of the yells. Next to him, Edward watched the dark haired man blink, stick a finger in his ear and pull it out. He blinked again, then decided to make a comment to the short, angry blond.

"At least I'm not deaf. Pray tell, what on earth did you do that for? I wasn't even awake. You could have killed me and gotten away." There was obvious curiosity in the tone, and Edward felt himself twitching. It wasn't fair. He had to wake up an entire nest of pirates, and sprain his ankle. As he glanced around yet again, he noticed that everyone was watching him and the dark haired pirate with interest.

"Captain? do you want us to take care of him?" Asked one of them, a blond...woman? Edward blinked, before her words got through to him. _Captain? Damn it! _He scowled, and managed to use the large boulders (calling them rocks was an understatement) to push himself up. His ankle hurt like hell, but he still had to get to Alphonse. _Oh yeah. Al. I have to save him. _

"No. He seems far to young to be an enemy. What is he, ten?" Questioned the Captain. He was smirking, and Edward found himself thinking, _Smug bastard. _But then the realization at what the pirate had said hit home. The pain was making him slow to react, but he wasn't about let this pirate insult him.

"I AM NOT TEN! I'M TWELVE!" Taking another deep breath, he began to totter to the entrance of the Cove. He could see the sandbar. _Al. I'm coming. _He watched, out the corner of his eye, as some pirates aimed their weapons at him, and opened his mouth again. "AND YOU BETTER LET ME GO! I HAVE NO INTENTION ON GETTING MYSELF KILLED BY A BUNCH OF MURDEROUS THEIVES WHILE MY BROTHER IS IN DANGER THANKS TO A BUNCH OF MURDEROUS THEIVES!"

"Er...Captain?" Asked another blond, this one a male. He glanced at his Captain, who still hadn't woken up properly yet, though thanks to Edward's rants, was pretty damn close. He shrugged. "Should I knock him out?" Asked the blond male, who seemed to have a hangover. When the Captain nodded, the pirate got to his feet, walked over, and used a rock he'd picked up to smash Edward across the head.

_-Break Line-_

**The Night Before**

The crew of **_The Trisha _**had spent a night getting properly drunk, in order to celebrate their good fortune in the last raid. The barrels of rum were brought out to a crowd of happy pirates, who began to down mug after mug. They had been exuberant, finally falling asleep around one in the morning. Those who weren't drunk were set up as sentries, while the rest collapsed in bedrolls.

_They aren't overly worried_, noted the Captain, who'd settled for two glasses of rum. It left the dark haired man, named Roy Mustang, with quite a pleasant buzz, but he could still think clearly. _Not that they should be. This cove is very safe. Never seen anyone else in it but us. _That was one reason they'd chosen the cozy little haven, just off of the King's Canal, which led into the First Bay.

Roy had fallen asleep near a large collection of boulders, slightly apart from the party goers. He managed to fall asleep at the reasonable time of midnight, assured that him and his men were safe. Needless to say, he hadn't expected to be awoken the next morning by having a small body land on his own. Assuming that it was one of his crew, tripping over him on their way to relieve themselves, he had opened his eyes. What he had been met with was a young boy, with a shock of golden-blond hair and amber eyes, looking like he was in vague pain, staring around the cove in shock.

He blinked. Maybe the crew had slipped something into his two drinks last night. But when the boy didn't disappear, and the Captain realized the wait on his chest was real, that he decided that some dumb kid had stumbled here by accident. And listening carefully, he could hear faint explosions coming from town. _That explains it._

Roy opened his mouth to tell the child to leave now, but was stopped when the amber eyes met his, and the kid looked seriously afraid. Roy felt sorry for the boy, but didn't let it show as he smirked, pushing himself up. He had just meant

to scare the boy away, but when the boy's ankle hit the rocks and he began to scream, Roy realized this plan wasn't going to work.

"God damn it! STUPID ANKLE! I'LL CUT YOU OFF, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" yelled the child, holding his ankle. Roy sighed, blinking at how loud the small boy was. He look to be no more than eleven.

Roy watched as his crew awoke, some groaning as their hangovers made the screaming seem ten times louder. Lisa Hawkeye was looking as calm as ever, though Roy could tell that the blond woman's eyebrow was twitching slightly. He shook his head, than noticed the child had stopped shouting, and was looking rather frightened.

He blinked, stuck a finger in his ear to make sure he could still hear, and decided to approach the violent midget. "At least I'm not deaf. Pray tell, what on earth did you do that for? I wasn't even awake. You could have killed me and gotten away." He had meant to sound soothing, but he supposed it sounded different than what he had been aiming for, since the kid began to twitch, looking around the cove again.

"Captain, should I take care of him?" Asked Lisa, holding her pistol at the ready. Roy shook his head, then smirked again. He could see the fear that showed up in the child's eyes when Lisa said this.

"No. He seems far to young to be an enemy. What is he, ten?" Roy said this while smirking, which was probably why the child took it as an insult. Watching the kid get up with a bad ankle was amusing, but listening to his rant was even more so.

"I AM NOT TEN! I'M TWELVE!" Taking another deep breath, the blond began to totter to the entrance of the cove. Roy found this entertaining, but it was starting to get on his nerves. Did the kid have problems, or something? Roy watched the crew raise weapons, and he held up a hand to stay them. The blond wasn't finished, for as he reached the entrance of the cove he noticed the weapons like Roy had. "AND YOU BETTER LET ME GO! I HAVE NO INTENTION ON GETTING MYSELF KILLED BY A BUNCH OF MURDEROUS THEIVES WHILE MY BROTHER IS IN DANGER THANKS TO A BUNCH OF MURDEROUS THEIVES!"

_Ouch. Murdering thieves?_ Roy thought as he approved of Jean Havoc's request to knock out the blond. _That was a low hit. _Watching the blond hit the ground with a small thump, Roy grimaced, and ran a hand through raven locks. "Havoc, tie him up. Hawkeye, Ross and Hughes, I want you to check out what's happening in the harbor. It sounds like some of our cousins are causing chaos." He watched the three, who had actually been sober last night, nod and leave, while Havoc began to truss up the blond.

"Everyone else." Roy stood up, letting out a frustrated sigh. He had wanted to be here for a few days, but with some pirate cousins attacking the harbor, they couldn't afford that luxury. "Prepare the ship. Our little blond friend can go in the hold."

While everyone scattered to obey his orders, Roy narrowed his eyes on the unconscious blond. He thought that the kid had twitched when he'd said 'little', but couldn't be quite certain. Shrugging, he began to look for semi-clean clothes. They'd get their answers soon enough.

_-Break Line-_

When Edward had awoken, it had been with a splitting headache, a throbbing ankle, and a wish that whoever was pounding on the floor above him would just shut up and die. He turned over, frazzled mind not quite processing the fact that his arms were tied. "Hey Al? You awake?" When he got no answer, Edward frowned. No matter what, Alphonse was always awake before his older brother. "Al?"

No answer again. Edward scowled, upon that the realization that the only way to check where his baby brother was would be to open his eyes. The blond didn't quite feel like this, since his headache was pounding through his skull. It felt like someone had hit him over the head with a rock. Opening his eyes to the bright lights from the window would be hell.

But open them he did. Slitted golden orbs began to examine the room, while the owner hissed in pain. The pounding in Edward's head only increased as he opened his eyes fully, revealing he wasn't in his room. In fact, he appeared to be in a holding cell on a ship. _Wha...?_

"Did I get smashed last night?" Asked Edward, brain pulling up the only reasonable answer for him to have a headache while laying on the ground of an unfamiliar place. Never mind the fact he didn't drink. "Al? You there?" As he tried to move, in order to get a better view of wherever he was, Edward's ankle put up a cry of protest. Stealing a look, saw that is legs were tied. Another glance proved his arms to be in the same condition.

"What the hell?" Edward scowled again, on the decision that he didn't like what was happening. When his ankle twinged once more, Edward found himself remembering the events of yesterday. _Al...pirates...tried to save Al. Ran into more pirates. Got hit on the head. Ouch. _

"Oi! Get that Bastard Captain! He better untie me!" Edward discovered he couldn't shout with his dry throat and headache, so he settled with whispering angrily. He was assuming that there was someone else under the deck to guard him, and they'd relay his request to that smug man who was probably laughing on the deck while the ship rocked with waves.

Waves.

And not the little waves one found in the bay, or the canal. These were waves that one could find in the sea. Which meant, through all logic, that Edward was trapped on a ship in the middle of the ocean. This also meant he wasn't near Alphonse. He'd failed his baby brother. "Al..."

He tried to thrash his way out of the bonds, seeing as how no guard had responded to his cries, but the pain from his ankle made him stop. He lay, completely quiet, for a few minutes, hoping to hear something that would indicate someone was coming. Edward gritted his teeth, listening to all the laughter above deck. They'd forgotten about him.

Eventually, the pain and the knowledge that he couldn't escape stopped him from hoping that he'd get out. With nothing left to do until someone came down, Edward closed his eyes, and let the waves rocking the ship lull him into an uneasy sleep. Although he never told anyone, he found it easiest to sleep when he was thinking about the great big blue. And being on it only helped more.

It was a weakness and a secret. After all, how would Alphonse react if he knew just what ties the Elric family held to the sea. And Edward had to protect his little brother from everything, and that included the Truth. Because Alphonse was everything.

His dreams were filled with smoke and canon fire, along with a little boy with wide, amber eyes standing on the deck of the ship while his grandfather sang him a bawdy thieves song...

**_END CHAPTER ONE_**

_**A/N: In case you're wondering what inspired this, it was a story called Sweet Trade...**_


	2. Promises Sealed In Blood

_**Disclaimer: What makes you think I own FMA? After all, Russell Tringham doesn't wear pink suspenders...**_

_**A/N: The second chapter...and yes, I'll get to work on my other stories soon as well. **_

_**Two Princes And A Pirate King**_

_**by Me and My God Complex**_

_**Chapter Two: Promises Sealed In Blood**_

Captain Roy Mustang considered everything to be well. They'd managed to sail away from the cove with little hassle, avoiding their pirating cousins. The short blond was tied up and held captive in the hold, and they were currently sailing across a cerulean sea. His crew was happy, rested and full. Everyone was alive, and they had plenty of supplies and loot.

_**The Trisha**_ was sailing towards the pirate port of Cartanden to pawn off the fruits of their labor. Like any pirate, Roy enjoyed having full coffers, and everything they'd stolen would do much to fund their expenses.

It was high noon when Roy's thought's danced upon the child he'd left below deck. He supposed he should check up on him, seeing as how Havoc was probably shirking the duty. He cut off his conversation with Maes Hughes, Roy's best friend and most trusted First Mate, and headed below deck.

The first sign that something was off, was that Havoc was not in his post. Scowling, Roy stomped around some barrels to find a certain blond taking his afternoon nap. Roy growled, and kicked Havoc in the shin. Honestly, Jean was overly lazy. "Wake up Havoc, or I'll toss you overboard."

At the voice of the angry Captain, Havoc's blue eyes snapped open. He scrambled to his feet, letting out a yelp when he noticed the pain in his leg. Roy smirked, before pointing upwards. "Above deck, NOW! And if I catch you sleeping on the job again, well, let's just hope the sharks like you." Havoc nodded, hastily heading to the ladder.

"Aye aye Captain!" Roy could only smirk as Havoc scrambled away, before turning his attention to the kid. Those oddly colored eyes were opened. They fell upon the dark haired man, as the blond's lips twisted in a grimace. The boy was trying to push himself up, but his bonds prevented him from doing so.

"You're awake? Good." Roy walked over, using a master set of keys to open the holding cell's lock. The child attempted to say something, but the only noise he could manage was a hoarse croak. The Captain, upon realizing what was wrong, shook his head at Havoc's idiocy, and grabbed a water pail and ladle. Mustang had a little known soft spot for younger children.

The boy's eyes lift up happily upon seeing the water, but still remain overshadowed with distrust. Roy understood, seeing as how he'd just kidnapped the boy. But when the man gently used an arm to help the boy into sitting position, he offered no resistance.

Still being calm and steady --- it would do no one any good if he frightened the blond anymore --- he began to ladle water into the other's mouth. The boy drank greedily, and Roy mentally cursed Havoc for leaving the younger blond in such a state. They may be pirates, but Roy held by a strict code of honor that had been taught to him by a man named Alexander.

"Thanks." The blond finally managed, licking his lips. Roy nodded, smirking ever-so-slightly. He set the boy so he could lean against the wall, before sitting back on the heels of his worn boots.

"Welcome." The Captain tried his best at a real smile, hoping to gain the child's trust. The boy nodded, before accusing amber eyes met calm obsidian ones.

"Now, can ya let me go?" The boy looked infuriated when Roy simply shook his head. "Why not! I got to save my brother! Let me go, you bastard!"

Roy resisted the urge to sigh. But his mind (after fuming at being insulted by someone he had just helped) finally caught up with what the boy had said.

"Tell me exactly what happened. If it has something to do with the ship that was attacking the harbor, I could help." Roy's shot in the dark (he hadn't been sure) was rewarded when the boy's eyes widened for a split second. Jackpot.

'It's nothing..." Growled the boy, and Roy smirked. _Nothing, huh? _Deciding for a different approach, he asked the next question which came to mind.

"What's your name?" There, a good opening question. Roy raised and eyebrow to accompany the question.

For a moment, the man thought he would not get an answer. But the boy sighed, apparently giving up. "..Edward." Edward. That was a start.

"And your brother?" Roy asked the newly christened Edward, who struggled with his self control for a moment before shrugging as much as his bindings allowed him. Apparently he had decided to trust the Captain --- or maybe he was just desperate.

"Alphonse." Edward replied, those amazing amber eyes clouding with worry and fear. Roy sighed, running a hand through his messy raven locks. He could the boy was telling the truth, unless he happened to be a very good actor.

"Well then. My name is Captain Roy Mustang, Captain and owner of **_The Trisha._**" Roy introduced, before clasping his hands in front of him. "Now let's get down to business, shall we?"

_-Break Line-_

Edward was grateful for the water. Feeling the liquid trickle down his throat was a relief, finally able to bargain with his captors. He knew them to be pirates, and that couldn't be good. The man in front of him --- _Captain Roy Mustang _He reminded himself mentally --- apparently wanted to discuss the fate of Alphonse.

When the name of the ship came up, Edward had done his best not to react. _Trisha... _As in after a woman. _Trisha... _As in after his mother. Edward wasn't a dumb child. He knew that Trisha would never be a common name.

But Mustang's next words made him freeze. "The ship that attacked the harbor, **_The Dark Sin, _**rarely takes prisoners. If your brother got caught in betwixt, he probably isn't alive." Edward's breath caught, and he had to calm himself down. No prisoners? Now he couldn't hope to find Alphonse in a slave market, or lying unconscious in the destruction.

"Could he fight?" Edward looked up at the Captain and chewed his lower lip, nodding hesitantly. He'd rather keep his and Alphonse's fighting skills out of the limelight, but it was obvious the man wouldn't ask unless it wasn't important.

"If he can fight, and fight well enough, they'll ask him to join their crew, or face certain death." Roy paused for a moment, rubbing his chin. His knowledge on the ship was not to grand, since he'd only encountered it once and the rest of the information was based on rumors. It was elusive and cunning, armed to the teeth and sailed by some of the most violent and cold-blooded pirates in existence.

"...He can fight." Edward replied. More confidently, he added, "pretty well." This news seemed to please Mustang, and the man smirked. The blond guessed this was the closest the pirate ever got to a smile.

"Then **_The Dark Sin _**will ask him to join their crew. There's a good chance that right now, the ship and it's new member are heading off to train." The Captain, after saying this, turned his dark eyes on the boy, who squirmed under the intense gaze. Mustang apparently had made up his mind on some decision or another, and it involved the twelve year old who was still chafing under the tight ropes.

"Edward..." The boy looked down, before meeting the man's gaze with equal strength. He was determined to not let this pirate make him look weak. "I have a proposition for you."

"Yes?" Edward prodded, sensing that the Captain was slightly hesitant to suggest his 'proposition'.

"How would you like to join my crew? We're one of the few ships who would actually help you get your brother back, and knowing that you probably fight as well as your brother, it would be an advantage for us as well." Edward was completely shocked at the suggestion for a few moments._ Join a pirate crew...but...they're the lowest kind of scum. My mother had always warned me and Al..._

The boy was swept into a memory which lasted a split second, the dark haired man watching and waiting.

_A brunette and her two young children, a pair of little boys, sat in a small room. It was their meager living conditions, but as their mother always said, all that mattered was that they were together._

_The mother in question, who happened to be the brunette, patted both of her blond kids on the head. "Now children, I'm about to teach you an important lesson." The sons snuggled closer to their mother on the rickety bed. "I want you to remember this always, even after I'm gone."_

"_Are you going somewhere?" Asked the youngest in a panicked tone. He clung tighter to his mother and brother, who only watched and listened solemnly._

"_No... not at all." Answered the mother, who wrapped her arms around the blonds. "But I want you to remember this: no matter what, no matter whatever situation you're in, never join a pirate ship."_

"_Why not mama?" Asked the elder of the brothers, looking at his mom curiously. She sometimes said odd things like this, which his four year old mind couldn't quite comprehend._

"_Because the sea will steal your heart, and no matter how many ships you sail, you'll never find it. And it the end, the sea will take your body and soul, just like it did with my parents." The mother instructed this in a soft tone, and the boys nodded ion mute agreement. "Now let's go to bed, shall we?"_

Edward frowned. He'd made a promise. But Alphonse was someone he could not lose. This clashed with another promise he'd made to the woman who'd born him. He risked a glance up, and saw that Mustang was waiting for an answer. "Well..."

"_Well..." A dirty blond, no more than six, stared down sadly at his too sick mother, who was lying ill in an alleyway, underneath an overhang. It was not the best shelter for an ailing person such as the brunette, but with the disease she was suffering from, she could no longer bed with men for money. "I suppose this is bye..." His little voice choked slightly, but he was determined to be strong for his little brother._

_Said little brother was holding his mother's hand, just like his brother was, and frowned at the statement. He was fighting tears, and all three knew it. "That's not true, brother. Don't say things like that!"_

_The elder frowned. After his mother became sick, he'd taken up the job of keeping the family alive. This had stripped certain illusions from him, including those on death. He knew his mother was going to die. She knew it too. "Little one, don't be sad. Just promise me that you and your brother will always be there for each other." _

_She turned her head to the elder blond. "Edward, you'll be the one to look after Alphonse. Promise me you'll always be his big brother, no matter what is takes."_

"_Yes mom." Assured, Trisha's eyes fluttered close, and her grip on her two son's hands weakened and ended. Alphonse began to cry, but Edward only set his mouth in a determined line. He hauled Alphonse to his feet, and said in a soft tone, "Al, come one. We have to bury her, and see about dinner."_

Edward ground his teeth. He was teetering on the edge of a life changing decision. And he plunged, with the prayer that he wouldn't land too hard. "Okay. I'll do it. But once I have my brother back, we both go free, and you never bother us again." He glared at Mustang, who smirked in satisfaction.

"Excellent. I agree to these terms." The man said, beginning to adopt a semi-formal tone. He reached to his belt, and pulled out a wicked dagger, which was very sharp. Edward's golden orbs watched in apprehension as the blade got closer, but all Mustang did was slice Edward's bonds.

The boy watched in slightly morbid fascination, moving his cramped legs and arms, as the Captain grabbed one of his hands. The dagger cuts open a slightly gash in the palm, and Edward winced slightly, hissing. "I, Roy Mustang, as is my right as Captain of this vessel," Mustang opened a similar cut in his own hand, and clasped their bleeding hands together. The blood welled up, a few drops hitting the ground. "Hereby pronounce Edward a member of **_The Trisha, _**and he shall be until his mission is fulfilled."

Edward stared at the crimson flecked ground for several moments, before nodding. He remained still as Mustang wrapped a crude bandage around both their hands. The boy was feeling confused inside, just short of breaking into hysterics. It wasn't until the dark haired Captain spoke that he snapped out of thoughts that included, _What have I done... I've done this for Alphonse..._

"Come on midget. We need to meet the rest of the crew." Edward growled at the man's smirk, and height comment. Leaning one the wall for support, he began to hobble out of the room, glaring at Mustang.

'DON'T CALL ME SHORT, YOU SMUG BASTARD!" Apparently shouting when one had only recently had water and one was in pain wasn't the best idea one could think of him. Edward's voice cracked, and he couched harshly. He really just wanted to fall asleep again, and for the dull ache in his head and ankle to go away. When Mustang came over, Edward assumed in an attempt to help him, the boy pushed the man away. "I'm fine bastard."

The raven haired man drew back, smirking, amusement in his dark eyes. "That's Captain bastard to you, blondie. Now come one. I don't have all day." Edward didn't quite feel like speaking anymore, so he closed his mouth and settled for an angry glare. Mustang could only give his favorite facial expression at this.

Coming to the ladder, Edward began to haul himself up, gritting his teeth as his ankle began to twinge with pain. He finally made it to the top, and sat down on the deck, waiting for Mustang to appear. He could see several of the crew members wandering around, and they all gave him suspicious looks when he emerged. It wasn't until their Captain appeared that they relaxed and continued with their tasks.

After Mustang made his way on deck, he ignored the blond sitting in a slight daze of pain, and raised his voice. "Everyone not doing something important, get your rears over here so you can meet our newest member!"

_-Break Line-_

Roy felt rather successful. He'd managed to get Edward to join his crew, and seeing as how stubborn the boy was, this was a miracle withing itself. He had an extra fighter, and all it took was saying that he might be able to help find the boy's brother. It wasn't exactly a lie, but not the truth. After all, it would take a while before Roy could fully accept the fact that taking on Edward meant fights with **_The Dark Sin._**

"Okay men," Roy glanced around the surrounding crew members, eyes falling on some females, and added, "and women." The man gestured to the blond, who simply glared at everyone who set their sights on him. His amber eyes were blazing, and Roy winced. It appeared the boy was none too happy. "This is Edward, who will be joining us until he can find his brother."

Collective muttering and whispers swept through the gathering, and Roy found himself sending a warning look at those who had spoken. "Please, don't be too hard on him." His dark eyes sett themselves on one of the pirates. "Clara, would you mind taking a look at him? I think he twisted his ankle." He nodded to the rest, who drifted off to their original occupations.

A pretty blond with a very nice figure came forward, smiling gently at the boy, who gave her a hard look. "Hello there Edward. My name is Clara. I'm the ships surgeon-doctor." Clara said in the tone she reserved for her patients. Edward apparently softened up a tad, and Roy watched as the boy pointed to his bum ankle.

"I tripped over some rocks. It really hurts. And I have a headache, and the bastard Captain over there cut my hand." Edward pouted, and Roy rolled his eyes. Honestly. Deciding the two would be fine on their own, he turned on his heel and headed to where he could see Hughes.

As he was leaving, Clara was beginning to usher her newly discovered patient to her workroom, saying something along the line's of, "Edward, don't worry, you'll be patched up in no time."

As Roy began to listen to Hughes' enthusiastic description of what his "darling daughter Elysia" and "beautiful wife Garcia" had done the last time they'd met, the largest occupation on his thoughts was a short blond with an apparent temper issue, who had just but sold his soul for his younger brother.

And, as Roy Mustang would never admit, he admired Edward for his determination and sacrifice.

_-Break Line-_

**The Next Week**

Edward was hanging upside down.

It wasn't by choice, mind you. The boy had simply been climbing the rigging when one booted foot had gone through one of the spaces. In a futile attempt to get the tangled leg where it should be, he'd let go of the coarse ropes, and he'd ended up falling over his own feet. If it wasn't for one leg, tapped in the rigging, the boy would have fallen very far.

"You okay?" Edward turned his head, and was greeted by the sight of Maes Hughes' grinning face. The boy was sorely tempted to punch that face in, but alas, he needed the man to get down. Maybe when he had both feet planted solidly on the deck.

"Do I look okay?" Edward attempted to flip himself up again, but it only resulted with him flopping like a fish. Down below, he heard a large amount of laughter. Knowing he was blushing, Edward, glared at Hughes. "Help me, would you?" More laughter. _This is so embarrassing...you should be happy I love you this much Al..._

"Leave him Maes!" Called a voice from below. Edward turned to give whoever said that a piece of his mind, but could only glare when he saw it was the Captain. "It's an important lesson for a pirate to be able to escape situations like these." Edward watched angrily as Hughes gave an apologetically shrug and scampered back down, clapping Mustang on the back. The dark haired man smirked up at the fuming blond. "Practice your sit ups! You need more exercise!"

With that, the man left to go attend to his duties, leaving his crew to chuckle as Edward continued to hang there, jaw gaping open, defying gravity. All the poor blond could do was pray that the rope wouldn't come loose from his foot, curse Mustang to hell and back, and actually practice some sit ups.

The day wore on, and so did Edward's nerves. Eventually, as he stared at the darkening sky, with his stomach rumbling and leg chafing, he decided enough was enough. _I am so going to punch Mustang... _He closed his amber eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled, took another breath, and mentally prepared himself for what he was going to attempt. The boy pulled his dagger out, cracked open one orb so he could see what he was doing, and slashed the rigging.

The free fall was going to be rather long, and Edward took the opportunity to open his eyes and watch the sky and ship rush by in a blur. He decided, in those seconds of descending without aide, that falling didn't appear to be as wonderful as flying (not that he'd ever tried), and that it gave you a lurching sensation to the stomach, and rushing sensation to the head. It was terrifying and wonderful at the same time. And it was short.

Instead of hitting hard materials, such as the deck, like he'd realized he'd be landing on after he cut himself loose, he was caught by a pair of strong arms. Noticing that he'd closed his eyes on impact, Edward opened the orbs to reveal the face of a very annoyed Roy Mustang. Scratch annoyed. Try pissed as hell.

"Just what were you thinking?" Asked the Captain, and Edward, still giddy from the experience, could only grin foolishly up at the man. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" The dark haired man hadn't put the blond down yet, too busy ranting to care.

"...Your eyes are blue. I thought they might be black, but they're just really dark blue." Commented Edward out of the, well, blue. He was still feeling a little off-kilter, but managed to wriggle out of Mustang's grasp. Ignoring the totally confused look on the elder's face, Edward grinned brightly and began to head to where the others would be eating dinner. He glanced over his shoulder, and added, "Mustang, thanks for catching me!"

_-Break Line-_

"...That was odd." Roy finally managed when he was alone. He ran a hand through his raven locks. A frown was tugging at the corners of his mouth. He supposed Edward had simply let himself fall because hunger was making his mind a little odd. In the days the boy had been on the ship, everyone had learned of his food obsession.

He sighed, took one more glance at the blue ocean, and up at the ruined rigging. _We're gonna have to replace that... _Mentally reminding himself to make Edward work double for scaring the shit out of him and for cutting up ship property, Roy headed to his Captain's Quarters, sighing as he remembered the large pile or paperwork on the ship.

Paperwork, Roy decided, as he saw the pile on his desk, was the bane of his existence. Numbers on ship repairs and profits, how much they bribed others to ignore their looting, telegrams and such sent by other ships in offer of alliances.

Groaning, he began to flip through the stacks, marveling at how many there were. It wasn't reasonable for a pirate to have to be semi-intellectual. When they talked about the life of looting, it sounded rather romantic. But he bet no one ever knew that Davy Jones had to go over files.

"Hello sir." Just as he thought of skipping out for a game of rummy, Lisa appeared in the doorway. Roy scowled as she continued, polishing her pistol. "I just wanted to make sure you were working." The woman was a deadly shot, and always had a firearm of some kind on her. And it was just peachy that she made it her life mission to make sure that Roy did everything he was supposed to.

"Lisaaaaaaaaaaa..." Roy began, wincing as she cocked her gun. He plowed on, hoping she'd give him a break. "Can I go play some rummy with the guys? I'll do all this tomorrow. Pleaaaaaase?" Hawkeye made the bravest quake and beg. Roy was not excluded, though he attempted to spare his dignity by not kneeling.

"Geez, Captain bastard. just do your work." Edward appeared in the doorway, grinning widely. Roy resisted the urge to drop his head on his desk, and watched Lisa smile at Edward. In a week, he'd managed to worm his way into her 'I won't shoot' zone.

"Oh whatever, stupid suicidal maniac..." the dark haired man looked for matches, noticing that it was getting dark and the lamps were out. He found one, and struck it, apparently ignoring the two blonds. "Just leave me alone."

He thought he heard Lisa and Edward mutter something about 'immature', but when he turned, they were already gone. Roy, not feeling like doing his work, began his period of extreme boredom. He sighed, dark gaze sweeping around his cabin. He could turn in for the night, but he wasn't feeling very sleepy. Scowling, he turned to the desk, and a certain note caught his attention.

Snagging it, Roy put into better light. The scrawled words were simple misgivings, but they made Roy grin happily. He hadn't had word from this man for a few years.

_'Dear Roy,' _The note began, and Mustang continued to read. _'I slipped this to that pretty blond woman. I hope she delivers it, so I can say hello. There's not much else, apart from, you should visit me during the Burning Lights Festival. I have a new friend, who appears to know something about **The Dark Sin. **They claims to have spent a few years on it. Oh, make that next year's festival. My wife is pregnant, and has to travel to her homeland for the baby to be christened. See you later, signed, Unforgettable.'_

"A baby? That'll be his first one..." Roy did the mental math, and smirked. "And his eighth child, since they adopted those children." Yes, Unforgettable was truly unforgettable, him and his wife. Leaning back in his chair, Roy could only smile.

Turning to a scrap piece of paper, Roy wrote as a reminder, _'Next year: Burning Lights Festival. Make excuse to drag crew there.' _This done, he took the note from his friend, and reminder by himself, and slipped them into a drawer he normally kept lock. There was the click as the mechanisms slipped into places, and he knew that it was safe.

Stripping down to his underclothes, he put out his lamp and slipped into the hammock that served as a bed. He could have a real one, but Mustang enjoyed the sensation of sleeping while suspended in the air. His family had lived near a large forest, and Roy always climbed into the tallest trees to nap.

These thought in mind, Roy began to sleep.

_-Break line-_

Edward was pondering his actions from earlier. His comments on the man's eyes. Jumping from a very high place. The pieces of paper that the man had locked in his desk. Edward was very curious, and more than once he'd been forced to endure, "curiosity killed the cat."

And they always forgot the second part. "Satisfaction brought it back." Edward wasn't satisfied from what he'd cumulated after examining his actions that day. And that note. It was a tickling in his mind, and Edward decided that reading it was the only thing that would scratch the itch. Ever since he'd peeked in on the man actually **smiling** over the piece of paper...

Maybe the paper had super-duper secret information on Alphonse. Maybe Mustang was hiding something from the boy in order to further his own uses. Sure, Edward was overreacting, but it was the best way he dealt with his whole new experience. So he was going to read that note, no matter what.

A simple resolution. But Mustang kept the drawer locked at all times, Edward learned during the days that followed. It wasn't until nearly two weeks later that Edward decided the only way he was going to read that message and pay more attention to his pirating duties. The best option was to ask someone who made a living out of looting and stealing.

"Havoc?" The blond man in question turned to Edward, who grimaced at the thought of asking someone for help. "Can you teach me how to pick locks?" Havoc was the first one the boy had thought of, since he was none too bright, but still likable.

Perhaps Havoc sensed the small blond's reason for asking, because he only raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Ed. We're about to dock in Cartanden, and I can't pick locks for shit." Jean turned back to the rope he was tugging, bellowing a random order at someone half-up the rigging. Indeed, the famed pirate harbor was in sight, and Edward sighed dejectedly. They had taken nearly three weeks to get there because the long had been taken. Apparently Mustang wanted 'their new little pirate' trained before they went to a nest of them.

"Do you know someone who can?" Edward finally asked, the elder frowned for a moment, before nodding and pointing in the vague direction of Clara. She appeared to be negotiating with one of the pirates.

"Nurse Clara. Awesome thief, she is. She'll teach you." Answered Havoc, and Edward nodded in thanks before walking to where Clara could be seen, apparently trying to force a slice of lemon into Heymans Breda's mouth.

"...It'll help prevent scurvy." Scolded the surgeon-doctor. Breda shook his head, mouth closed. Edward watched in amusement as Clara grabbed the full-grown man, stomped on his foot so his mouth opened in pain, and shoved the lemon in. "There, that's a good boy." Clara watched Breda stomp off, gagging from the sour taste, before turning to Edward.

"Err...Miss Clara, could you teach me to pick locks?" Edward asked, looking down at his feet which he shuffled unconsciously. When he glanced up, he saw the surprised expression was being replaced with a grin.

"Sure thing! I'll make you the best thief ever, next to me of course!" Edward suddenly found himself being dragged by the happy blond woman. Everything happened in a blur, and soon Edward found himself in her room. The younger blond flinched as Clara smiled widely.

"Now Edward, here's your first lesson..." Began the woman, and as she talked, all Edward could think is, _What have I gotten myself into?_

_**End Chapter Two**_

_**A/N: Phew. Done. In case your wondering, yes, sprained ankles can hurt that long. I had one that lasted a week none too long ago...it sucked, especially after it got bumped or kicked...**_


	3. The Shadows of Cartaden

_**Disclaimer: Hahahaha. Me? Own FMA? Ya right. But I do own Inu Yasha. Hahahaha. Not really.**_

_**A/N: Funky! Sorry it took so long...gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...I hate my computer and it's weird ability to save the files I don't need, but lose the files I do. I had the next chapter for GAST, but it got lost. BUT I AM ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! And I went to see PotC3. Anyone else see it? LITTLE WILL! 8D Gave me inspiration.**_

_**Two Princes And A Pirate King**_

_**by Me And My God Complex**_

_**Chapter Three: The Shadows Of Cartaden**_

Clara's teaching was cut short when a voice (probably the Captain's) bellowed, "WE'VE REACHED CARTADEN. COME HERE, SO I CAN DECIDE WHO STAYS AND WHO GOES."

Edward jumped and Clara simply grinned. "First time hearin' him shout, Eddy? Don't worry. He doesn't do it a lot. Only at times like these." The nurse informed as she put away her lock picks. Edward blinked, and scowled.

"Don't call me Eddy, please." He pouted, and Clara winked. "And, what on earth do you mean 'times like these'?" The younger blonde questioned as he and the nurse began to head on deck.

"It means, he makes other pirates think there are people on the ship, when we've really all gone." Clara replied as she swung out of the hatch. She helped Edward out, before continuing, "Eddy, you should stop talking like that."

"Speaking like what?" Inquired a puzzled Edward. The two blondes joined the small crowd surrounding the Captain. Edward pointedly ignored what the dark haired man was saying, looking up at Clara.

"Kinda like a noble kid." Replied Clara, blue eyes twinkling. "Not like I have much experience with 'em." Edward gulped nervously, not exactly dancing at the prospect of having his secret discovered. Then an answer hit him, as clear as day.

"I worked in the Palace." It wasn't a lie. Pirates began to depart the ship, and Edward and Clara followed the flow. "I guess I picked it up from my bosses." Edward mentally prayed that he would be believed. After all, talking like a 'noble kid' was thanks to his mother's teachings that he speak properly, like he would if he had been raised by his father.

Clara gave him a suspicious look for few seconds, before shrugging. "See ya later Eddy!" She turned and headed off in the darkness of the poorly lit streets, leaving poor Edward, all alone in a pirate's town.

The blonde boy looked around nervously. He was surrounded by drunkards, cutthroats and thieves. One of the very few people who he recognized had left. Some of the said drunkards, cutthroats and thieves was eying him in away that made the boy swallow back bile.

"Well..." He scratched the back of his head nervously, before squaring his shoulders. This was for Alphonse, as he constantly reminded himself. So he set off down the street that looked the most lit, desperately seekning out at least _someone_ he knew. He'd even settle for the bastard-that-was-Mustang. Really.

As if the gods were smiling on him, he spotted the man walking with his confident swagger, smirking at all the women he passed by. As Edward faked a gag (the other was SUCH a ladies man it was sickening) he glimpsed Mustang disappearing into a random building. Eyes widening (no way in hell was he getting left behind again) he chased after the elder and ended up following him into the building, which turned out to be a pub.

It was named _The Blue Pheobe_, which Edward could only remember from listening in on noble tutors meant 'The Blue Moon', since Pheobe was another name for moon in literature. Or something. The only thing really surprising was that such a . . . uneducated slum would have a pub named this. Shaking his head free of these thoughts, he glanced around the room he had had just entered.

The inside was noisy and full of pirates, mercenaries, thieves, killers and whores. Everyone was rowdy, filling the room up to the rafters with shouts, catcalls, songs, conversations, arguments, and even some very bad animal imitations. Tables were set sparodically, the floor was grimy and the barmaid looked like she could bite your head off if you tried to to touch, and touch many would want to since her blue-eyed, blonde-haired curvy figure just screamed good-looking. There were stairs that lead to a second level, which maybe had rooms for the prostitutes to take their customers up to. He had grown up in a pub similar to this, just not as violently crazy.

The final feature was the large fireplace which sat crackling away, that had a scrubbed table set in front. Oddly enough, the people who sat here definitely looked like they were in control of everything; and Edward suspected it wasn't just because they were situated in front of the focal point of the room. They held a certain authority (there were three) and surveyed the room with clever eyes (well, two did) as they drank their ale. One caught Edward's eye, and gave a suggestive smirk, leaning forward a bit to show her considerably . . . _freakin' huge_ chest, and a odd tattoo that tickled the back of the blonde's memory.

His only response to her obvious flirtatious movement was to shake his head and move on, looking for the dark-haired pirate who he had once again lost. As he searched the general chaos for him, he decided that the woman from earlier didn't look like a common whore. She looked a dangerous pirate.

Perhaps it was his thinking of them too much, but he ended up by their table again and began to watch them. He didn't know why, they just seemed important. Maybe it was how weird they looked. The woman in the low-cut dress with the long, dark wavy hair and tattoo. The man with no hair and was very short, squat and fat, and looked like he wasn't that smart. And the third (who Edward assumed was male from lack of breasts, but they were definitely **highly** girly) wearing a short skirt with shorter, tighter pants underneath (what were they called? Shorts?) and a tight top that cut off just after his chest, and weird greeen hair that fell in long strands. Edward decided the green-haired she-male was definitely the oddest of the trio.

"Hey, pipsqueak, you just gonna stare or are you gonna join us?" Asked the green-haired fellow, giving a pretty creepy grin at the blonde, who stomped over fuming. Why he was going to pound this guy's face in!

"I AM NOT SHORT!" He screamed, right into the stranger's face. His yell was so loud everyone actually paused from their festivities to stare at them, before resuming. And the person (who's eyes were violet and flashing in a mixture of amusement and annoyance) simply patted the chair next to him.

"Sure, pipsqueak. Sit down, drink something." Before Edward could punch the feminine male's face in (who actually almost looked like the Queen. _(Hohenheim's wife; oh really, he couldn't be bothered to marry his mother)_ Maybe it was his purple eyes) a hand settled on his shoulder.

He glanced in surprise at Mustang, who was now standing behind him with a guarded expression on his face. "Midget, why don't you **not** accept invitations from strangers?" The man said, before clapping a hand over Edward's mouth to prevent a violent outburst. "Hello there, O famous royalty." The boy noted that this was said with thinly-veiled distaste and sarcasm, as the elder gave a mocking bow from around the smaller.

"Mustang." The woman greeted, giving a small smirk as she sipped her drink. "You're looking as attractive as ever. Settled down yet?" She said this with such familiarity that Edward could only wonder if they knew eachother. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice when the hand was dropped from his mouth.

"No, not yet. Though Unforgettable is being blessed with a biological child, if we're talking families." The pirate captain didn't sit down and continued to stand there stiffly. He spoke to the strange woman with ease, dispite his awakward body language, and obviously didn't mind her as much as he minded the green-haired man (who looked to be only in his teenaged years).

"Really? I bet it'll be a cute kid." She sent a warning glance at her emerald-haired companion when he opened his mouth, and turned to the Elric boy instead. "Oh, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Lust, the guy next to me chewing on the table--" he really was "--is Gluttony and the freak across from me is Envy. We're from _The Dark Sin_, current Aquarius Royalty."

The golden boy narrowed his eyes slightly. He knew of Aquarius Royalty, attending so many private meetings as a servant allowed him to. Those who worked for the currently strongest, deadliest, fastest, most skilled, richest and well-known pirate ship on the seven seas got known as Aquarius Royalty, while the captain was the King/Queen of piratry (the current monarch was a Queen). The main ship (since they could be in control of a fleet) of Aquarius Royalty was called 'The Pirate Palace'. All of this together was called 'Aquarius Monarchy'. _The Dark Sin_ and its members had possessed the title of Aquarius Monarchy for several years now.

This also made sense as to why their tattoos were so familiar. The snake (or dragon; it was often argued over) biting its own tail, plus some embellisments. The Orobourus. Also one of the most recognized signs in piratery, the mark placed on all members of _The Dark Sin_.

They were the ones who had his brother. But they were also on the top of the Most Wanted lists. So Edward was careful as he nodded and shook the well-manicured hand presented to him, though he truly wanted to smack the woman across the face and demand she give back his brother. "Edward." He greeted, not using his last name. He knew better than to tell such a thing to deadly raiders.

"Edward . . . tell me Mustang, where did you find such a cute little boy?" Asked Lust. Before Edward could growl out a usual, "not short!" Response, the dark haired man next to him replied.

"In my travels. He's staying with us until his father can pay back his debt to us." If the blonde hadn't known that the other was lying, he would have truly believed this statement. However, it was a lie, and a funny one at that. As if the King couldn't pay back a debt to a single pirate ship run by an over confident bastard. Haha. "And now we must head out. Early day tomorrow." As if. Haha. Edward never knew how funny the Captain could be to listen to.

"Well, in that case, good bye." Lust commented, while Envy began to wave in a cheerful (and almost loopy) fashion. "C'mon Gluttony." Lust poked the large man next to her, and the trio got up. Roy and Edward quickly headed to the exit, not wanting to walk next to the other pirates, slipped outside and leaned against the wall of the building, which was submerged in shadows.

Edward had a feeling they were almost hiding. Turning to his Captain, he asked, "what are we waiting for?" Obsidian eyes blinked down at him, and the man put a finger to his lips.

"Ssh. Envy has some of the best hearing you'll ever find. And we're waiting." The elder whispered, pulling Edward closer to the wall and further into the shadows. As the seconds ticked by, the golden-haired boy began to get irritated.

"Mustang, what the hell--" He was cute off by a loud scream, as from the doorway to the _Blue Pheobe_ came Lust, Envy and Gluttony. But they weren't alone, for the protesting cries were coming from the blonde that Edward recognized as the barmaid. Amber eyes blinked in confusion, and he could almost _feel_ the anger radiating off Mustang. Theirs was one of the few reactions, as the other pirates simply continued to amble down the street.

Wait—there was one man at the doorway, who had a pretty enough middle-aged woman behind him. They were glaring furiously and chasing after the trio. Edward watched, almost like he would watch a play, as the man glared at Gluttony (who was carrying the barmaid) and shouted, "put my daughter down!"

"Father!" Screeched the girl (who Edward decided was only a few years older than him). With an angry noise she bit the man holding her, but he didn't seem to notice the pain while Lust turned to Envy.

"Envy, take care of them. We'll be waiting at the ship." With a psychotic grin, the green-haired teen nodded. Lust and Gluttony rushed off into the darkness, while Envy slowly approached the barmaid's parents, like a predator approaching his prey.

It was against Edward's moral conduct to just stand there while Envy (who was clearly dangerous) killed the pair. But as he made a move, Mustang only tightened his grip on the blonde's arm and hissed, "the girl is more important, Edward."

"But--" Replied the angel-esque boy in the same tone. Before he could finish, Mustang pushed him in the direction that the dup and their kidnapped had left.

"Trust me. Go. I'll take care of Envy." With this promise, Edward began to run down the street. Envy, who had been circling his opponents, finally noticed their audience and turned with an angry noise.

"Pipsqueak—Mustang---" Edward didn't hear what Envy said as the darkness of the unlit streets enveloped him, but he did hear the crackling of . . . fire? After that was a shout and two high, piercing screams.

_-Break Line-_

**A Bit Earlier**

Alphonse Elric kneeled in the dark-ish room, his eyes glued to the floor. He had been ordered to not lok up until he was told to, and he thought it would be best to obey his captors. They had proven to be violent and easily angered during his current three weeks on the ship, and he did not want to light a fuse to their tempers.

His first few days, he'd cried, begged to be set free and had worried over his older brother. Now, although his anxiety over his big brother hadn't faded, he no longer pleaded for freedom. He knew it was no use, and no he spent his time doing the tasks they ordered and plotting his escape.

He knew better than to consider running out of the room and off the ship. The entire ship, being the Pirate Palace, always had to be on guard, and was almost always ready to sail away unless they were in their secret port. Outside the door to his room was a guard, a tall, tinted glasses-wearing man with pointy teeth and a fur-lined jacket. He went by the name of Greed, and although he got along with Alphonse quite well, his loyalties lay to _The Dark Sin._

A small creak sounded, and he tensed as the unmistakable noise of the door opening sounded. Although he did not lift his head, he began to build a mental picture of his guest as the door clicked shut. This was just like a game he and his brother would play. Being servants, it would be rude to lift their heads and openly stare at the nobles, so instead they settled for trying to recognize who was who by what they could hear, see or smell.

There was a light, wafty scent that was obviously woman's perfume. There was something about it that was almost familiar to Alphonse, but this thought was replaced by shock at the fact that from what he could see of the hem, this woman was wearing a noble dress, one they might wear when doing intimate socializing with friends or family. There was no mistaking the quality and style. Had this pirate stolen it? For only a pirate would be on a pirate ship, he reasoned. (Him being an exception to the fact, of course.)

It was possible, he reasoned. The Royal Family's summer palace was only a few miles from the pirate port, Cartaden. He remembered this fact solely because it caused a great stir when the palace was first built. There had been mutterings about King Hohenheim being a tad silly. But what Alphonse and Edward knew that no one else did was the fact that the seaside summer retreat was built only because their mother had once commented that she had grown up there and it was the most beautiful place she had ever knew.

But enough of that. The strange woman's jeweled shoes glittered in the half-light, and Alphonse found himself wishing he could look up. Why wasn't he allowed to?

"Because you will be shocked by who I am." He jumped a bit, startled. How had she known—was he really that obvious? What got him the most though, was that calm, soothing and almost friendly voice. That voice was . . . familiar to say the least. This was a voice he'd grown up to.

"Is it . . . but how--" Before he could finish his sentence, a delicate, manicured hand appeared in his vision and cupped his chin. The gentle, but firm pressure on his jaw was a simple signal for him to tilt his head upwards, and he did. As his thoughts on the person's identity were confirmed, Alphonse could only gape in shock.

"See, I told you. Now, Alphonse, I have a preposition for you." As he stared up into that pretty face that he could attach many of his childhood memories to, the young boy could only nod dumbly.

"What?" He asked, large eyes blinking curiously. The woman—he couldn't quite believe it was _her—_laughed softly, and let her hand go from his chin to pat his cheek, then ruffle his hair.

"I want you to work for me for the next four years, and then I will deliver you to your brother. Wouldn't that be nice, Alphonse dear?" There was a cunningness in her eyes, a cunningness that would belong to the Pirate Queen. Which she was, and that realization struck Alphonse hard.

What choice did he really have but to go along with this though? He would do anything to return to his big brothers side. So with a small sigh, Alphonse closed his eyes and whispered, "I will."

A deal was struck with the devil.

_-Break Line-_

**Back To Current Time**

Lust and Gluttony weren't moving terribly fast, and Edward could run very quickly when he needed to. Taking his mind completely off subjects that could impair his thoughts while fighting—(just as his old teacher in the subject of fighting, who was also his adoptive mother for a short time until Hohenheim took him to the palace)--he slowly shoved Alphonse, the barmaid's parents, Envy and Mustang to the back of his head.

As he caught sight of Lust and her partner, heading towards a ship that Edward had a haunting feeling was _The Dark Sin._ As he finished running with a skidding stop, he glared at the duo while panting in a mixture of anger and exertion. "Put her down!" In Edward's mind, it didn't matter what she'd did or who she was, he couldn't stand by and let her get kidnapped. Besides, Mustang (a kindapper himself) seemed to have a problem with it, so it must be bad.

"We need her though, for a little . . . exchange of ours with a certain person." Lust commented, while Gluttony absent-mindedly chewed on the blonde girl's hair. Edward narrowed his golden eyes angrily, and stalked forward until he was a foot away from the duo.

"I said, put her down."

"No."

"You two. We have to leave now." The blonde boy turned in shock to the ship from which the voice had come from. That voice texture and shape, it was eerily familiar. But he couldn't quite place it. Where--? Wait. With her glossy brown hair falling around her face and blank, green-grey eyes, she looked like someone had tried to paint a picture of his mother and forgot to put in his mother's love of life, happy yet somewhat sad all the time eyes, to make her hair tied over her shoulder.

As he stared in surprise, unable to form a conherent thought, Lust began to speak. "Well, I hope you have room for our captive." She gestured at the barmaid, who was continuing her furious biting of Gluttony.

"There's been a change of plans. With all the time that will be taken with Alphonse, she is not the most important thing at the moment. We wouldn't have used her until later anyways." The chestnut-haired woman said this in a creepy monotone, which was another thing wrong. His mother would never talk like that.

"Alphonse? Al? You have Al in there?" Completely forgetting about the barmaid, who Gluttony was releasing as Lust glared angrily at the brown-haired look-alike, Edward glared at the woman on the ship. "You better give him over, or I'll sure as hell beat you up!" He shouted this angrily, fists clenched at his sides. He was prepared to go smack that strange woman, ignoring the fact that he was outnumbered, when he felt a large impact to his head.

Expecting an attack, he swung his leg out, only to stop short when he recognized the barmaid, who had apparently been the one to bruise his skull.

"What did you do that for?" Anger at the teen he had just saved made his priorities shift a bit, as he glared at the lighter-coloured blonde. (In the background, Lust and the mysterious woman are staring blankly and Gluttony is chewing on a stick.)

"You moronic midget, you can't just go attacking members of Aquarius Royalty!" She replied, fists propped on her hips as she stared him down. Gah! She was taller than him!

"Like you should talk, you were trying to chew chubby's arm off! AND I AM NOT SHORT! GOT THAT GIRLY?" Edward found himself thinking, _'what an . . . __**infuriating**__ girl!'_ The blonde boy must have been mad if he was resorting to using 'big words'.

"C'mon, I've seen five year olds taller than you! And that was self-defense, not blind and moronic charging! And lastly—my name is Winry Rockbell, and you better damn well remember it!" As Edward and Winry glared at eachother, the shorter suddenly came to a realization. He hadn't been paying any attention to their enemies or surroundings. Stupid stupid stupid!

"Al? Alphonse?" He turned his head around, and found himself gaping. It was all gone. The ship. Lust. Gluttony. Mystery Woman. Where were they? Where was the answer to getting his little brother back?

". . . Shorty, we got a lot of work to do on you if you're going to become a pirate and get your brother back." Edward turned, and was greeted by the sight of Roy Mustang, staring blankly at him in a kind of disgust. Winry however, was giving the man a curious look.

"Are mother and father okay? Are they waiting for me back at the _Pheobe_?" The sole female asked, and an unreadable look came over the pirate captain's face he lowered his head slightly.

"I'm sorry to say that . . ." Mustang trailed off, apparently not feeling the need to explain to the girl, who plainly got it as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth as cerulean eyes widened in horror.

"But—they---they--can't---be dead, you're not saying—you're lying--" The Rockbell began to babble, as her entire face crumpled and tears began to form, quivering but refusing to be shed. "They're my parents—no—no--no . . . are t-their bodies there?" She seemed determined to be strong, something that reminded Edward painfully of himself.

"My fire . . . got to the corpses." Roy seemed to be truly sorry, but he soon snapped back into his brisk, captain-esque mode. "Now, we need to get you into hiding Ms. Rockbell. It's what your parents would have wanted. And your grandmother has kindly agreed to take you in."

As Mustang and Rockbell began to sort out the details, with a supposedly impassive Roy and a near-breakdown Winry, Edward leaned against a post, trying to get his mind wrapped around the fact that Alphonse had been so close and he'd let him slip away over an argument, around how everything was going so fast.

With a sigh, he allowed his hand to drop from where it was massaging his temples and to swing past the pole, effectively brushing a sign that was attached. Curiously, he glanced down, and was greeted by a Wanted sign for, ironically, _The Dark Sin_. Perhaps they stuck it uop as a reminder to other pirates of just how much they were worth. Even he could whistle at the number for one of their heads.

Suddenly, he snatched the sheet off and crumpled it angrily. This was unfair, this was fucking unfair. And he'd show those bastards how he felt about this unfairness next time they met. This was it. If he ever wanted Alphonse back, he was going to have to get serious.

_**END CHAPTER THREE**_

_**A/N: If it's poor quality near the end, I apologize. I was tired and just wanted an update for my awesome reviewers. I love you guys so much. Now let me touch you. 8D**_


End file.
